Rescuing Zeta Prime
Mission Info "Deep with in Kaon The Autobots Locate Their Captured Leader In The Clutches Of The Decepticon Army." War for Cybertron:Autobots Beginning Chat Location: Kaon Prison Jetfire: They're Holding Him In The Nearby Cell Block. Let's Hurry Up And Get Him Out Of There Before The Decepticons... Show Up. This Place Tweaks My Circuits. Ironhide: Let Them Come! I'm Tired Of Sneaking Around. Optimus: Save It, Ironhide. We're Here for Zeta Prime And That's All. Megatron: Oh But We Have So Much More To Offer! Optimus: Megatron! Megatron: If Your The Best That The Autobots Can Scrape Together To Challenge Me... We're Closer To Supremacy Than Imagined. Optimus: Where Is Zeta Prime? What Have You Done To Him? Megatron: You Will Find Out Soon Enough. Decepticons...Destroy Them! Part One Hit the Panel to your left to open the bridge. Cross the bridge, blast Death Charge, Stop the Specialist, then take out the turrets, then enter the door. In the next room is a Defender (Shielded Melee Specialist>), some shielded tanks, and a Data Disk. To get to the Data Disk, you take a Heavy Bot like Optimus and smash through the wall. After you defeat the defender, tanks, and get the Data disk, go through the door. In this Room, you should see two purple vats, two light car dive unders, two panels (around the vats), three death chargers. Go under the left drive under two find Sideswipe's Data Disk. The hit both panels to open the door and the bridge. In this room, two guards and a shield tank will come down to stop you. After you defeat them, walk you towards the panel guarded by two shield turrets. Hit the panel so the door will open and a artillery specialist will come out. Enter door. End Part Two. Part Two You will see cell holding Decepticon Prisoners. Walk towards the door, then the the prisoners will attack you. (You think that would be on your side) best way is to pick them off one by one. There's a Data Disk that can be retrieved by using and air bot like Silverbolt Unlock code is 10141. transform and fly down lower in the dark energon don't hit it or you die. You should see a cavity where the disk is. Then enter the door. In the next room, walk towards the door. then quickly defeat the defender and get through the door. Next you'll have to jump across to the door. When you see a Grenades Turret, transform to avoid get knocked off the ledge. Enter the door,and walk across to Next door. Again the cell will release the prisoner. Defeat them and enter the door. Defeat the guards then walk across the bridge. End. Optimus: Zeta Prime! Zeta Prime: Optimus, I'm Not Long For this World...*cough* Take... My Body * cough* To The Council. End Chat Optimus: High Council, Zeta Prime Has Given His Life To Preserve Cybertron. I Request That You See To It His Sacrifice In Not Vain. The Autobots Are Desperate... We Need Guidance. Council Leader: The Only Function of This Council Is To Advise The Prime... And In His Absence, To Choose Another. It Is The Prime's Directive To Lead The Autobot And To Defend Cybertron. Optimus: There Is No Prime. Council Leader: I Disagree. We Have Watched You During This Crisis. You Have Given Courage And Hope To Your Fellow Autobots... In A Way That Zeta Prime Never Could. The Very Core Of Cybertron Has Been Infected With Dark Energon. If The Blight Is Not Removed Soon... Everything We Are... Everything We Have Fought For... Will Have Been For Nothing. We Cannot Force You... But We Ask You To Accept The Burden... Optimus: I Will Do Want Must Be Done... With Everything That I Am. Council Leader: Then Rise... Optimus Prime. Optimus: Autobots!! Transform... And Roll Out! Infiltration of Kaon ' Notes This Level Unlocks Sideswipe if you find his data disk. Missions